Pokémon Celestite and Titanium Version
Welcome to the game Pokémon Celestite and Titanium Versions are Generation01 paired games created by EspurrRobin. Pokémon Celestite and Titanium have Unova, new types and evolutions available in the games. The games also take place in the Repuxas and Unova regions seven years after Pokémon Black and White 2. Gameplay and the new Things *The battles screen is updated version of the Bw2 screen, now there quadruple battles, also sky battle and dive battle. *Now there field effects that effects battle. Ex: burning field and rocky field. *Seasons returned and now changed during each 3 weeks (3 months). *Pokemon contests and Pokeathlon are returning. PWT and Pokestar studios are in the post game. *The Repuxas region ''is based on all of Texas. There a total of 16 cities in the region and 15 special areas to explore. *There a darker more serious storyline with two evil teams that appear in both games.These the remants of team plasma that splits into ''Team Mirage and Team Truly. ''Team Mirage is after the legendary of ''fantasy ''while team truly is after the legendary of reality.'' *'The starter are a terror bird like owl with a aztec themes that become Grass/Steel, a cute rabbit with a native american themes that become Fire/Fairy and a funny looking crab with a knight themes that become Water/Fight.' *The game is not is 3D, but trainer customization appeared now with choose of skin colors of mexican, korean, white, black, tan and native american and indian. Hair colors can now be red, blue, green, white and purple. *Over 160 new pokemon appear. Not including evolutions to previous pokemon. *Over 30 new mega evolutions. *40 new evolution and pre-evolution of old pokemon. *''Pokemon Traits''- a bonus in attack based on a pokemon appearances. If a pokemon uses a move that is the same type that it is, it gain a double in power. If it the move is not it types, it power is the same. If a pokemon like charizard use a dragon move, it gain +5 power and the reason is because it appearance is like a dragon type, dragon move are power up. *''Last Resort- a new command in the battle screen that involve with friendship and pokemon amie. If a pokemon is down to half it's health, last resort can be used. Its power is equal to the friendship you and your pokemon have. The stronger the bonds, the stronger last resort will be. *''The PokeSmart - a device that a combination of the Pokenav Plus, Pokegear and Xtranceiver all together. ''The new types'' *The new types are shining, cosmic, sound, fossil, magic, cyber and mutant. *''Shining ''is based on the scientific meaning of light. They give off light/luminescence or they absorb energy from moonlight, sunlight, starlight or any other light made from man or nature. Basically a light type. *''Sound'' is based on various aspects of sound, including sound waves, music, singing and booming voices. It is similar to a pokemon emitting water, fire or electricity. *''Cosmic'' is based on Astrologically things like comets, meteors, rockets, satellites, aliens and constrellations. *''Fossil'' is based on prehistoric creatures and plants and the remants of ancient times. *''Mutant'' is based on mutuated creatures, strange and weird things. Mostly creatures creating by chemicals and experiment. Basically a plasma or nuclear type. *''Cyber is based on robotic creatures and digital beings.Things created by humans like porygon. *'Magic''' is based on fairy tales and mythical creatures and folklores. It mainly use status and special moves. Basically a mythical type. 'Types Adjustments' *shining can beat dark, fairy and poison. It weak to water, flying and electric. Dragon and shining resist shining type moves. It does not affect fire, grass, or gragon types. Shining is unaffected by fairy types *sound can beat steel, psychic, and electric. It weak to flying, water and fighting. Resist bug, rock and fairy. It resist cyber moves. *cosmic can beat ground, flying, electric, and shining . Cosmic is weak to fairy, dragon, bug, grass, and steel types, which also resist the Cosmic. Cosmic is unaffected by flying . *fossil can beat electric, normal and water. Fossil is weak to ice, steel, fire and cosmic. It resist bug, fight and electric and it's unaffected by dragon, cyber and ghost. *mutant can beat steel, water and flying. Mutant is weak to fairy, fighting and shining. It resist bug, flying, steel and ghost. *cyber can beat ghost, rock, fairy and magic. cyber is weak to sound, water and electric. It resist steel, normal and grass. It is unaffected by poison and dark. *magic can beat cyber, bug, fighting and steel. Magic is weak to water, fire and dark. It resist fairy, dragon, rock and electric. 'Mega Evolutions' #'Zebstrika electric/flying' #'Drapion poison/dark' #'Arcanine fire/magic' #'Ursaring normal/cosmic' #'Hydreigon cyber/dragon' #'Eelektross electric/dark' #'Fearow ground/flying' #'Butterfree bug/fairy' #'Conkeldurr fight' #'Gigalith rock/shining' #'Staraptor fighting/flying' #'Druddigon dragon/rock' #'Roserade grass/dark' #'Garbodor poison/mutant' #'Zoroark dark/magic' #'Florges Fairy/grass' #'Jellicent Water/ghost' #'Swanna water/fairy' #'Krookodile ground/dark' #'Skarmory steel/flying' #'Ludicolo grass/water' #'Shiftry grass/dark' #'Serperior grass/dragon' #'Emboar fire/fight' #'Samurott water/dark' #'Genesect Bug/cyber (Bug/fire, Bug/ice, Bug/electric, Bug/water) there four other genesect appear in the game and they mega evolve and gain these types.' #'Braviary shining/flying' #'Mandibuzz dark/flying' #'Haxorus dragon/fight' #'Keldeo water/fight' 'Gym leaders' #Morgan (electric) grid badge- the joyful daughter of a military general. She have her own game show the trainer must go through a boot camp style challenge to battle her. #Olivia (bug/fairy) 'silk badge- a simple minded fashion designer. She have a boutique with a style of burgh bw and bw2 gym. Trainer battle trainer with bug pokemon themes clothing. #Nathan and Adrian '(ground/steel) Acel badge- nathan is a rule following teacher while adrian is rebellious motorist. Nathan is in Celestite while Adrian is in Titanium. Titanium gym is a desert like room make for bike rider and bike must be use. Celestite gym is iron themed room make for the dentention room and you can't run in there. #Jaime (dark) remnants badge- he is the intelligent owner of a halfway house. You have to travel the 3 story building in the pitch black darkness with just a candle. #Mia (water/sound) siren badge- a empathetic musician. She in a beach club full of her bothersome fans and mean bodyguard. #Jayden and Logan (fighting) force badge- two loudmouth champions of a fight club. All the trainers in the fight club are double battle and this gym is not easily spotted, it is hidden is the city somewhere. #Camila (cosmic) space badge- forgetful astronaut. She is a giant room that simulated space and have zero gravity that can move you any where in the gym. #Julian (poison) hazard badge- serious refinery worker. He in a refinery style gym maze and you must battle the workers and watch out for dangerous chemical spills. Team Mirage and Team Truly 'team mirage' Their color are purple, orange, black and gold. Male grunts look motorcycle rockers with blue mess up hair while female grunts look hippy rockers with very long pink hair. their symbol is a pink ghost style M and all member have it on their chest. Team mirage member uses ghost, psychic, dragon, fairy and magic types. Their leader is muscular man named'' Apollo'' with medium purple hair wearing golden armor, red cape and a black and blue body suit. : Their goal is to make their fantasy of a world free of rule come true and destroy laws and rules. Causing chaos, death and destruction all across the region. 'team truly' Their color are white, indigo, red and silver. Male grunt are renaissance knight with short brown hair and red goggle while female grunts are renaissance maiden with long wavy blond hair with blue goggle. their symbol is a silver sword that shaped like a T and also on their chest. Team truly member uses steel, dark, fossil, cyber, and shining types. Their leader is a beatiful woman named Artemis ''with a red ponytail wearing silver armor, blue cloak, green goggles and a white and indigo dress. : Their goal is to end all fantasy and leave only reality, they attack law breakers and anything that they deem evil. They plan to create a dystopia which they control the region. Evolution/pre-evolution #Petrolga (emolga evo) electric/flying #Whisino (audino pre evo) sound #Muskuma (munna alter evo) psychic/dark #Mushearth (munna atler evo) psychic/fairy #Treinee (throh and sawk evo) fighting #Kwick (treinee evo) fighting #Jawvelin (basculin evo) water/mutant #Veraloe (maractus pre evo) grass #Voltrake (stunfisk evo) ground/electric #Afrobull (Bouffalant pre evo) normal #Sinccino (minccino alter evo) normal/dark #Gothiask (gothorita male evo) psychic/dark #Escariot (shelmet alter evo) bug/magic #Scarabeet (karrablast alter evo) bug/shining #Draguine (druddigon pre evo) dragon #Hieolyph (sigilyph pre evo) magic (sigilyph is now magic/flying) #Momaloha (alomomola pre evo) water #Alomenity (alomomola evo) water/fairy #Heatsom (heatmor pre evo) fire #Stablant (durant pre evo) bug/steel #Hazereon (eevee evo) poison #Quileon (eevee evo) dragon #Astreon (eevee evo) cosmic #Dazzleon (eevee evo) shining #Wizareon (eevee evo)magic #For'seable (farfetch'd evo) fighting/flying #Gorusparce (dunsparce evo) dragon/fossil #Chimecelle (chimecho evo) psychic/sound #Ariesla (flaaffy female evo) electric/cosmic #Hartodite (luvdisc evo) water/magic The Professors During the 7 years between black and white 2 and now, seven mysterious types had appear in repuxas region. These types are shining, sound, cosmic, fossil, mutant, cyber and magic. There were little knowledge about these types and 3 question are made during the seven years. "Why do these types exist and what make them different?" "How do they live and survived in the region?" "Why do some pokemon become one of these types due to evolution or mega evolution?" Then 3 professor are working to solve these questions and why these types exist. 'Professor Rose A long red haired spainsh woman who lived in the coastal part repuxas. She the professor who give the pokedex and the starters to you and your rivals. She studied sound, shining and magic types and she try to uncover why these types exist and what make them different from other pokemon. She ask you to find infromation about the orgin of shining, sound and magic types. '''Professor Pine A tall brown haired black man who lived in the western part of the region. He is constantly traveling the region and battle you from time to times'.' He only studies the fossil types and he try to figured out why the seven types (mainly fossil) live in the region and how they coexists with each other and the already discovered pokemon. He ask you to travel and explore the ruins of the past and find fossil in to learn more. 'Professor Cypress' A old balding white man who lived in the northern part of the region. He the professor that tell you about mega evolutions. He studied cosmic, mutant and cyber types and why certain pokemon evolve or mega evolve become part of one of these new types. He give a key stone and a unova starter with their mega stones and tell you to find the mega stones. Rivals Mason- the student of Brycen. He get the starter weaker than your and he act like barry in pokemon diamond and pearl. He is brave and courageous trainer and hate no as a answer. He maybe weak but he loyal and trustworthy and will help many times in the game. He wear the clothes of an ace trainer but it sleeve less and it white, blue and light blue. Jessica- Alder's granddaughter. She get the starter stronger than your and she will act like your rival in pokemon red or blue. She is very caring to her pokemon and the last time you fight her in the main story is when she is told to test you to see if your worthy of the key stone from professor cypress. She wear a mix pokemon ranger clothes and alder clothes and she have long braided hair. Avery- Hugh's little sister. She already have an emolga given by Hugh in Aspertia city. She acted like her brother but more sophisticated. LIke her brother, she will double battle with for multiple times in the game. She look like a older version hugh sister in the manga but she dye her hair blue, she wear a dark blue skirt and a red and white jacket. Elite Four #Mayra (flying) a fickle stewardess #John (grass) the valiant pokemon rescue squad commander #Maggie (Mutant) a affectionate doctor #Dustin (shining) a Badass policemen : Champion Hugh (various) Legendries *Magic/Dragon legendary of Fantasy-'' *Shining/Steel ''legendary of Reality-'' *Fairy/Dark ''legendary of Control-'' *'Suzadiac''' Fire/Cosmic A vermillion bird with aries horns, leo mane and claws and the sagittarus armor. *'Seirodiac' Water/Cosmic A azure dragon with cancer shell, scorpio pincers and tail and pisces fins. *'Genbodiac' Ground/Cosmic A black tortoise with capricorn tail and fins, taurus horn and virgo theme. *'Byakodiac '''Flying/Cosmic A white tiger with libra balance, aquarius fins and theme and gemini wings. *'Primitinae 'Fossil/Bug ''Guardian of the Ancient past- ''a giant bronze colored rhinoceros beetle with skeleton armor and mountain theme shell. It have kabutops like scythe on each of it four arms. It travel the region in Celestite only. *'Avanzidae 'Cyber/Bug ''Destroyer from the Distance future- ''a giant silver colored stag beetle with robotic armor and building theme shell. It have blastoise like cannon of each of it four arms. It travel the region in Titanium only. *C'halcerno '''Sound/Bug Peace maker of Current present- a enormous gold colored altas beetle with samurai armor and large music horns on it earth them shell. It have earth colored maces on it horn and four arms. Appear only when either Avanzidae or Primitinae is caught. * Mutant/Psychic ''legendary of Brains-'' * Mutant/Fighting ''legendary of Brawns-'' *Mutant/Fairy ''legendary of Beauty-'' Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games